Keberuntungan
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Kakashi—asistennya lah yang menyarankan Sasuke untuk berlibur dan menjauh sejenak dari kertas-kertas yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, namun terjadi kejadian yang tak terduga. "Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan kontrak yang akan menemanimu sampai acara pertemuan keluarga nanti."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, Alternative Universe

…

Summary:

Kakashi—asistennya lah yang menyarankan pemuda bersurai hitam itu untuk berlibur dan menjauh sejenak dari kertas-kertas yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat. "Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan kontrak yang akan menemanimu sampai acara pertemuan keluarga nanti."

…

 **Keberuntungan**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Ombak terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang berlibur ke Bali—salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Indoneisa. Kakashi—asistennya lah yang menyarankan pemuda bersurai hitam itu untuk berlibur dan menjauh sejenak dari kertas-kertas yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat.

Dengan kemeja putih dan celana selutut yang ia pakai, Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai sembari membawa kamera digital miliknya untuk memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya bagus. Memotret momen-momen menarik adalah salah satu hobinya di samping kepenatannya. Selain itu pemandangan di pulau ini benar-benar mempesona, ditambah matahari terbenam membuatnya semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Ok, mungkin ini akan terdengar lebih romantis jika ia berlibur dengan seorang kekasih namun kali ini Sasuke tidak sedang memikirkan hal itu.

Mengangkat kamera, membidik pemandangan _sunset_ dengan ombak-ombak berlarian sebagai latarnya memang terlihat sangat menarik. Bibirnya tertarik menampilkan senyum tipis saat ia melihat hasil jepretannya. Tiba-tiba alisnya mengeryit setelah melihat sesuatu yang janggal tertangkap lensa kamera miliknya. Sesosok manusia tengah bermain _surfing_ di antara ombak-ombak dengan begitu lancar. Penasaran, Sasuke kembali mengangkat kamera dan membidik objek tadi. Netra kelamnya seakan tertarik melihat sesuatu di sana—seorang perempuan dengan helaian merah muda berdiri di papan selancar dengan senyuman lebar dan gerakan-gerakan lincah melawan ombak.

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memotret wanita itu. Meskipun tidak berbikini, Sasuke akui wanita itu terlihat sangat menarik dan mengagumkan. "Menarik." ujarnya disertai seringai. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menhampiri wanita itu yang saat ini telah berada di bibir pantai.

"Permainan menarik." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat wanita merah muda itu mendongak dan terkejut. Sasuke mendengus, ia lupa jika ini bukan Jepang atau Korea, tapi wanita ini seperti orang Timur karena pada umumnya orang Indonesia mempunyai kulit yang eksotis.

" _Arigatou_ , Uchiha Sasuke." wanita itu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pujian Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Kau orang Jepang dan kau tahu namaku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan kontrak yang akan menemanimu sampai acara pertemuan keluarga nanti."

Sasuke menganga mendengar ucapan wanita merah muda di depannya. Hei dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Tunangan kontrak?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Karena kau ingin menghindar dari perjodohan, jadi Kakashi- _san_ memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puramu."

Kakashi? Jadi asistennya yang meminta wanita ini untuk menjadi tunangan kontrak selama acara pertemuan keluarga yang telah dijelaskan oleh Sakura. Oke, sekarang Sasuke paham jika ini bukan liburannya melainkan pertemuan keluarga yang dirahasiakan keluarganya untuk menumbalkan Sasuke pada gadis-gadis asing. Lagipula…

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dari atas hingga bawah—menilai penampilannya. "Tidak buruk." ujarnya dengan seringai menggoda.

Sakura mengeryitkan alis menatap penuh selidik pada kliennya. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendekat melewati Sakura. Ia berdiri di belakang Sakura dan berbalik untuk memeluk wanita merah muda itu.

"H-Hey itu tidak ada di dalam kontrak!"

Sasuke mendengus, tangan kanannya memeluk perut Sakura. "Akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita tidak punya foto berdua 'kan?" sebelah tangan pemuda itu mengangkat kamera digital miliknya kemudian ia mulai memotret dirinya dan Sakura.

Bibir Sakura berkedut kesal, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke memotret tapi belum juga melepaskan pelukannya lalu wanita itu menoleh ke samping tepat dimana lelaki itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Sudah cukup!" kesalnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh Sakura dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Oh jadi sakura masih seorang gadis. "Bagus." ia merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, tidak lupa Sasuke berkali-kali mengabadikan momen itu berkali-kali.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke melihat hasil jepretannya dengan senyuman tipis—melupakan Sakura yang memerah dan terengah-engah dibuatnya. "Ini akan menjadi bukti untuk mereka." karena Sasuke akan mengirimkan foto-foto itu untuk keluarganya dan ia akan bebas dari gadis-gadis asing tak dikenalnya karena sekarang Sasuke telah terpenjara oleh pesona gadis cantik ahli peselancar di depannya.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Kemana?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menarik tangan Sakura tak sabaran. "Tentu saja ke kamarku. Mulai sekarang kau bukan tunangan palsu tapi kau memang milikku. Mengerti?!"

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak sesuai kontrak! Lepaskan aku, hey sialan!"

"Sudah diam, anggap saja ciuman tadi sebagai tanda persetujuan." jelasnya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak karena tak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan, dia _single_ dan gadis itu pun sama jadi untuk apa sebuah kontrak jika ia bisa menjadikannya permanen bukan?

Dan Kakashi, Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada asisten setianya karena di pantai eksotis ini pemuda _raven_ itu mendapatkan miliknya. Miliknya yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

.

.

END


End file.
